User blog:DesertedStoneMaiden/Mission to Earth
I walked through the Great Hall, staring at the several specimens locked in the containers, straining to survive. The Resisty were''trying'' to rehabilitate the lost species killed by the Irken empire, but were failing miserably. My own civilization was dying off, due to a recent run in with them. It was a horrible war, but our people decided to join the Resisty rather than to fight them off. Why did they do it so late, though? I ran into someone while I was deep in thought. I looked down. "Oh, hi, Lard Nar." "Hello." "Soo, how's it going?" I said slowly, obviously sensing the awkwardness in the air. Lard Nar growled. "I did not come here to have a chummy conversation with you. I have come here to tell you that you've been assigned to a mission." "A mission?!" I squeaked excitedly. He sighed. "Yes," he said while rubbing his temples, obviously in a bad mood. "You've been assigned to go to Earth." "Earth?" I complained. My antennas drooped. I did not want to go the same planet as the Irken Empire's biggest idiot, even if he is a help to our cost. "Yes Earth! Now don't complain. This is a mandatory mission." "I want something out of it," I said, pouting. He sighed again, this time more exaggeratedly. "Fine, but after ''the mission. You got that!" Lard Nar snarled. Man was he pissy. Before he walked away, I said something. "Now you owe me two favors." I couldn't see him, but I could hear him pause. "''Two favors? ''What on Vort are you talking about?" he said suspiciously. I turned slightly, smirking. "Don't you remember? You killed my boyfriend." I turned again, and walked away. I couldn't see his face, but I knew what expression he was wearing. Dumbfounded. -------- I pressed my back against my seat, shoving my foot into my combat boots. It seems they have shrunk. After a few minutes of struggle, my foot finally snugged into place. Now the other foot. I sighed; this was the worst mission I ever had, even worse than going to Blorch. Ten times worse than going to Blorch. The mission was to convince Zim that the Armada was coming and he was to go back to Irk to prepare for the invasion. This would allow him to destroy Irk through his own stupidity. My hologram disguiser snapped onto my forehead. It projected a hologram of an Irken. I didn't think I needed , but I knew Zim wouldn't believe me if I told him I was Irken. My skin's naturally a cool grey, and my eyes are bright yellow, an obvious sign of Nightmare Irken. I twirled around to make sure every speck of me looked Irken. After nodding my head with pride, I glanced over to the doorway. "My, my. Don't you look pretty." I cursed under my breath. ''What was this jerk doing here? "What are you doing here, Aris?" I said, scowling. His wicked grin made me want to punch it off his face. He wagged his finger at me. "Now, now my little Dakama," his tone was demeaning, as though he was speaking to a smeet, " don't frown. That'll ruin your cute little face." "Just get to the point!" I roared. Aris crossed his arms, cocking his head to the side. "I'm just getting to that. Jeez, don't get your panties in a wad." He paused, smiling even more roguishly. "I'm coming with you to Earth. Aren't you excited?" ------ Several guards had to pin me down to stop me from knocking any more trash cans. They dragged to the council, their heavy boots clotted along the ground. People whispered as I was carried across the hall, screaming and kicking along the way. We came to two large doors,decorated with blue swirls of light. It was nauseating. The guards threw me in the council with not even an air of politeness. The Council drew their gaze to me as I hit the ground with a heavy thud. "WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA?!" I howled. Lard Nar sighed. "Oh no, not you again." He ran his hands along his horns in an annoyed manner. That man seemed to be in a bad mood at all times. "Child, calm down," said Ixane with a soft, hypnotic voice. Shloonktapooxis started blabbering on about pirate monkeys. " I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! WHAT DID YOU SEND ARIS TO DO THE MISSION WITH ME?!" Ixane drew in a long deep breath and strolled towards me. "Dakama, you know you have depression-" I cut her off. "What of it?!" I said, gritting my teeth. "We sent Aris to make sure," she paused, "You don't kill yourself." My eyes widened, realizing the point of the Council's decision. But I didn't want to stop know, I was still too angry and enraged. "BUT WHY ARIS?!!" Ixane chuckled awkwardly, and looked over to Lard Nar for assistance. "Because other Resisty members were too afraid you'd kill them," Lard Nar said wryly. I glared at him, but he remained unaffected. He knew I could do nothing to him. Lard Nar raised an eye brow. "What are you looking at? Why don't you leave, already. You've got your information. Go!" I spat on the floor and strided out the door. Jerk. -- I walked down the crowded hallways, hunching. Aris spotted me and pulled me bye the antennae. "So, I heard about your little outburst in the Council's room." I eyed him coldly. "Who told you that?" I snapped. He chuckled wickedly. All he said was,"A little birdie told me." I sneered at him. "It was Lard Nar, wasn't it?" "Man, that man hates you! What did you do to make him so pissed at you?" "I have no idea! Maybe I killed one of his friends in the war." I shrugged. For some reason, Lard Nar always seems to get a headache when I'm around. Aris wrapped his arms around my shoulder. I removed his hand with a hard smack. Aris winced slightly. "Can you believe we're heading to Earth tomorrow?" I groaned. This was going to be a long trip. Category:Blog posts